


The Rain Always Makes Me Sleepy

by MaddyMadz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyMadz/pseuds/MaddyMadz
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Rain Always Makes Me Sleepy

Mermista had another restless night. God, she just wants one good night's sleep. No matter how hard she tried, how many tips and tricks she tested out, the nightmares kept waking her up. She’s almost ready to just avoid sleep to avoid the nightmares. She can always see it clear as day, the look on her friends faces when they realized she had been chipped. Seahawk, screaming her name out as she attempted to attack and drown her friends. Mermista shook the thought away from her mind as she got up and got ready for the day. 

Salineas was in the process of being rebuilt, but today storm clouds had been looming over the city, and they knew it was going to rain and disrupt their progress anyways. So they decided to wait until the weather cleared but before going back to work. A day for Mermista to stay in her room and rest was not one she was going to complain about. Her day mostly consisted of her taking it easy and doing the dreaded paperwork that comes with ruling a kingdom. 

Around 3:30 in the afternoon Seahawk had decided to pay Mermista a visit, knowing she had been cooped up in her room all day. He decided to bring her a hot cup of her favorite tea for the visit. He gently knocked on the and cracked it open, peering inside. For once in his life, he was a little too quiet since he didn’t seem to disturb Mermista’s current state. She sat in the chair at her desk, the princess’s body slowly swaying back and forth like a ship in a calm sea. Gravity seemed to be the only thing pulling her back into reality. 

“Mermistaa,” The pirate sang quietly as he made his way toward her. He set the tea down on her desk. “You should take a nap, you seem sleepy.” 

Mermista shook her head and tucked some of her teal hair behind her ear. “Nope. No, I’m fine.” She insisted, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up more. 

“Come on, it’s raining outside, today should be a day where you get to completely relax.” Seahawk grabbed her hands pulling her up out of her chair. “And you can’t do that while worrying about paperwork.” 

“Mmmm…” The sleepy girl hummed. The offer was very tempting. Seemingly taking that as an answer, Seahawk led her over to the bed, letting her lay down. He kicked his shoes off, climbing into bed and pulling her body close to his.

“This isn’t fair,” Mermista said as she shifted, getting comfortable. “You know the rain always makes me sleepy…” A light chuckle escaped Seahawk's throat as he carefully stroked her hair. 

“I know, dearest, I know.”


End file.
